1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure for testing a completed printed circuit board and method for fabricating same. More particularly, the present invention includes an improved structure for testing the operability of a completed circuit board using an embedded test circuit which extends past the edge of the printed circuit board and includes connectors for easy attachment to a tester.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of printed circuit boards, it is necessary to test the operability of each board from time to time. Typically, printed circuit boards are tested during assembly and following final assembly. Testing during assembly is generally a simpler task since the printed circuit boards have fewer components, such as chips, installed which might interfere with the testing probes. However, after all the components have been installed, testing is more complicated. Frequently, the completed printed circuit board is saturated with components on both the top and bottom exterior surfaces thereby significantly inhibiting the attachment of any testing probe, particularly a remote probe which is lowered by a robotic device. The problems associated with testing are exacerbated as printed circuit boards become smaller and more surface mount chips are used, which may generate false satisfactory readings because the test probe may bring the chips into contact with the circuit board. The "real estate" on the surface of the printed circuit board has become a premium and allocation of designated space on the surface of the board for testing contact points has become more difficult to accommodate. Consequently, there is a need for a way to accommodate testing contact points to ensure the board's reliability; however, the availability of such space on the surface of a board is becoming more difficult to provide as the miniaturization of printed circuit boards continues.